Uruguayball
Oriental Republic of Uruguayball |nativename = : República Oriental del Uruguaybola : República Oriental do Uruguaibola |caption = Qué se yo, estoy re loco |reality = ���� Oriental Republic of Uruguay ���� |government = 1st Unitary presidential constitutional republic (1825-1973) Military junta (1973-1985) 2nd Unitary presidential constitutional republic (1985-present) |personality = Uruguay is very calm and relaxed (because marijuana). He is small, proud and believes to be the Switzerlandball of the Americas. |gender = Male |affiliation = Mercosurball OASball UNball |type = Latin-American |language = Spanish Portuguese |capital = Montevideoball |religion = Christianity Atheism |friends = Weed Friends Argentinaball Spainball Italyball (I bit yuo) Brazilball Portugalball UKball Switzerlandball USAball Russiaball Germanyball Canadaball Chileball (sometimes) Lebanonball Palestineball Egyptball (sometimes) |enemies = Adoptive brother that kills weed... Indonesiaball Mexicoball Serbiaball (I bit yuo) Asian Paraguay Stole my flag! Venezuelaball Iranball Paraguayball Boliviaball Chileball (sometimes) Israelcube Kosovoball I won against him! 1-0 |likes = HUE, weed, Luis Suarez, Pepe Mujica (for his humble living) drugs |founded = 1825 |predecessor = Cisplatinaball |status = His vice president is now Lucia Topolansky, but same president |notes = "SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY" - Uruguayball. Oh, and also CAN INTO WEED SELLING! |image = Uruguay_relaxing.png |food = Olivier salad, chocolate, chivito and asado |intospace = Yes... I have a sattelite and I always do some trips locas to Mars, the Death Star, Pluto, the planet Spock sic ... I only need mi porrito (weed) |bork = Marijuana Marijuana Mate Mate |hates = Homer Simpson (He called me "You Are Gay"), Bordaberry }} Uruguayball, officially the Oriental Republic of Uruguayball, is a sovereign state and unitary republic in South America. His clay is mainly bordered by Brazilball to the North, and Argentinaball to the West. His clay consists of 19 departments as well as his capital, Montevideoball. With a total area of 68,037 mi², Uruguay is the 2nd smallest countryballs in South America, and is usually ignored, mainly due to its small size, Like many other Latin American countries, Uruguay is a member of OAS, as well as having membership in Mercosur. Uruguay is now renowned as the first countryball that legalised Marijuana. Home of the Sendings-off king himself! His national day is August 25th and he is also of least corrupt nation in south America. Relationships While Uruguay is a friendly country he does not have many friends and is pretty lonely; among his father is Brazilball, Uruguay likes him because he defends him from Chile, also has a friendship with the Netherlands and Jamaica with whom he meets every day to smoke weed. Friends * Netherlandsball - Smoking buddy. * Jamaicaball - Another smoking buddy. * North Koreaball - Another smoking buddy. But, remove Kim Jong-Un! * Colombiaball - Another smoking buddy. * Brazilball - My father * Spainball - My aunt. * Portugalball - My uncle. * Argentinaball - My brother. He was angry at me because I dissed his former president. But now, we are cool * UKball - He was the first to recognize my independence, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! 1828, never forget! * Italyball - Uncle. I also have the largest Italian population outside of Italy (immigrants and their descendants). I bit him. * Switzerlandball - I also remain neutral in wars like him. * Canadaball - Everybody like him, he is so cool and legalizes everything (LGBT, Marijuana and Prostitution), pretty nice guy. * USAball - I'm friends with a few of his children. * Russiaball - Thanks to made my satellite, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! 2014, the best year of my life! Also, he is so dangerous and no legalize marijuana. FUCK YOU, COMMIE. YOU NOT LEGALIZE MARIJUANA, HIJO DE PUTA * Germanyball - You know... he charges for the guy who stole my flag from unpaid debts. * Lebanonball - I received immigrants from him in the late 19th century and early 20th century. I have good relations with him. * Palestineball - I recognize you. Neutral * Chileball - Brother, we like UKball. But, he eliminated me in the Copa America of 2015 and I made obsequious gestures in the game. Enemies * Philippinesball - BROTHER! YOU BIG MURDERER! WHY YOU KILL 3 THOUSAND DRUG USERS! THEY ARE INNOCENT! * Indonesiaball - YOU BIG MURDERER! YOU KILLED SOME DRUG USERS, HIJO DE PUTA! YOU ARE DUTCH! YOU CANNOT KILL DRUG USERS, MIERDA! * Mexicoball - He doesn't like drugs, but, he defends narcotrafic. FUCK YOU!!!!!! * Serbiaball - ANOTHER SOCIALIST MURDERER! But, Kosovo is Serbia! I bit yuo. * Chinaball - ANOTHER FUCKING DRUG MURDERER! REMOVE XI JINPING! * Greeceball - YOU STOLE MY FLAG, CARAJO! YOU WILL PAY DEBTS!!! * Venezuelaball - STAY AWAY FROM COLOMBIA! REMOVE NICOLÁS MADURO! * Iranball - WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? YOU BIG MURDERER! YOU KILLED SOME DRUG USERS, HIJO DE PUTA! * Paraguayball - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! YOU LOSE THE Paraguayan War! AND YOU CANNOT IN TO SEA! TRY TO ANSCHLUSS ME AGAIN! * Boliviaball - YOU CANNOT IN TO SEA! TRY TO ANSCHLUSS ME! * Sulball - YOU ARE A MALDITO SEPARATIST IN MY BROTHER! YOU WANT ANSCHLUSS ME! (And you are mine!) * Israelcube - FREE PALESTINE, REMOVE ZION! AND NOTHING ELSE!!! * Kosovoball - KOSOVO IS SERBIA!!! Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin/Adoptive Father Gallery 1eJm41i.png Uruguay.png TQ26En8.png Sadasdasd.png Yr6GUlk.png VIPjz2W.png 4ajmhKf.png Uruguay has a tough childhood (Spanish).jpg WZYlGlb.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png NigerComic2.png 2xxrKHP.png 8ioDL35.png The Paraguayan War.png 1 Uruguayball.png Sin título.png FEGm8Pm.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png zh:烏拉圭球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:Latin America Category:Canuck Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Uruguayball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Atheist Category:Hue Category:Drugs Category:World Cup Host Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Football Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Anti Venezuela